Lonely Angel
by The Doctor's Charlene
Summary: Clara Oswald thinks that her life will never get better after her mother died, but she couldn't be more wrong. Her life is changed by meeting a man called the Doctor. It all started the day she decided to go to her mother's grave just mere weeks after her funeral and encounters a Weeping Angel. She blinks, sending her on an adventure of a lifetime.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Clara Oswald or any of the wonderful characters in the show Doctor Who...unfortunately.

**Author's Note:** This story couldn't leave my brain and I had to write it down. The prologue is set a few weeks after Ellie Oswald's funeral in the episode Rings of Akhaten. The prologue is a bit depressing as Clara is still trying to grieve her mother's death, but don't worry, she'll become to Clara we all know and love soon especially when she meets the Doctor. Speaking of that, this will follow the episodes starting with the Christmas Invaion episode, but that episode actually doesn't start until later. I'll tell you when. And since this will be following the episodes, this will be a multi-chapter fanfic. The couple for this couple is the Doctor/Clara, but now it's just Ten so technically it's Allonwin, but course they don't get together until much later. Also, the title is a working one if you have a better one please tell me. Anyway, that's all I have to say. Allons-y and enjoy the prologue! :D

* * *

A few weeks later, Clara Oswald found herself standing in front of her mother's grave. She didn't know why she came back here. All it did was bring back more tears and the fact that her mother was actually buried down there, _right in front of her_ _dead_. A new set of tears flooded Clara's brown eyes as her fingers brushed against the wording on the tomb stone.

_ELLIE OSWALD_

_BELOVED WIFE AND MOTHER_

_BORN: 11__th__ SEPTEMBER 1960_

_DIED: 5__th__ March 2005_

She had promised to be strong. Strong as her mother was, but Clara couldn't. She felt as if she could break at any given moment.

Why did her Mum get taken away from her? It wasn't fair! Her mother didn't deserve to die. Her hands curled into fists as she fought the urge to punch something. Anything to get those feelings out. Her mother told her that keeping her feelings in was unhealthy and it _was_.

Clara had been trying to keep her feelings in, kept them buried deep in her heart so she could pretend that they weren't there in the first place. Not only was it emotionally draining, it was physical too. She hadn't been eating as much as she should be and she wouldn't speak to anyone, not even her _own _father, who was trying so hard to comfort his only daughter. She was getting depressed. Clara knew that for sure.

Besides the fact that she didn't eat or speak to anyone, she didn't even look or read her mother's book, _'101 Places to See'_. This was a book that her mum would read to her every night and she could remember the joy and awe she felt hearing about all those wonderful stories in that book. That book made Clara want to travel the world when she grew up. She wanted to see _everything_ that the world had to offer. But then her mum's death happened, and now she didn't want to do any of it. Not travel, not see places, and _not_ see what the world had to offer her. She didn't feel like the world had anything to offer her and that she didn't have anything to offer it.

Clara wondered if there was anyone out there who knew, _really_ knew what it was like to lose someone. People can say that they do, but they can't if they have never lost someone.

She sighed, standing to her feet, as she brushed her pants off and she pulled her jacket tighter around her. It was then she noticed something odd.

There was an Angel statue, standing a little while away from her and it looked as if it was weeping.

Clara couldn't help but stare at it as she made her way over to it. Once there, she reached out to touch while still keeping her eyes on it, not blinking. The coldness of the statue made her shiver. It wasn't just that though. There was something about this statue that made her feel as if it was to do something. But she shook her head at that. No, that was impossible. It was just a statue.

Clara turned around to leave but then stopped, feeling as if someone was staring at her and she whirled around and let out a scream at the angel statue, who now looked absolutely horrifying like something out of a horror movie. Her breathing was now frantic as she stared wide eyed at what was staring at her. And then she did something that was going to change her life forever…

She blinked.


	2. Jackie's Kindness

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Clara Oswald or any of the wonderful characters in the show Doctor Who...unfortunately.

**Author's Note: **I'm surprised by how many alerts and favorites I got for this story, but I'm happy for it! Thank you so much for the reviews as well. Five is a pretty good amount if I have to say so for myself. I hope you guys continue to enjoy the story :). Still not in the episode. I think that this could be considered a second prologue even though it's chapter one. It feels like one at least, but next update is for sure getting into the episode and the Doctor finally comes in. I wonder how Clara will react to him and how the Doctor will react to her. You'll just have to see ;)

Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you thought!

* * *

She was falling.

Falling… Falling… Falling…

It was like the kind of falling that you feel when you jump off of a building or jump off a cliff to get into a lake.

But it didn't feel like that kind of falling.

The kind she felt was … falling into a new life. A kind of life that was going to be different from the one she lived in.

Clara Oswald's eyes flew open and she found herself lying down on the cold, hard ground. She could also see unfamiliar people, looking down at her with worried looks on their faces.

She had no idea where she was and she couldn't stop her bottom lip from trembling. Whether it was from the cold or because of the tears that were filling her eyes, she didn't care. All she cared about was finding out where she was.

"Where am I? Where am I?" she mumbled to herself frantically, hopping to her feet. She looked around with wild eyes causing the people who had been looking at her to back away, but she grabbed a nearby woman's arm just before she moved away from her completely. "Where am I?" She asked, breathing heavily.

The woman looked nervous. "Um, London?"

"But where in London?"

"Queen Arcade's Mall."

The name was unfamiliar to her and Clara started to breathe again heavily, "I don't know where I am," she couldn't help but whimper as her body shook. "I don't know where I am." She kept on repeating this and in the back of her mind, she knew she sounded mad but this was just _so _confusing. She went to her mother's grave, saw this angel statue, and now she was in this place… an unfamiliar place at that … and she didn't know how it happened. How did she get sent here from a grave yard? It made no sense.

Clara needed it to make sense.

She let go of the woman's arm and took off running as fast she could, her breathing getting heavier with every leap she took. She didn't know _where_ she was going. How could she? She didn't even know where she was? But she didn't stop running. That was until she bumped into someone causing their shopping bags to fall and spill all of the contents out and Clara fell backwards on her butt, failing to catch herself with her hands.

"I'm sorry," she blurted out. "So sorry." Tears sprung to her eyes as she looked up at the blonde woman she bumped into, "I don't know where I am."

Not saying anything, the blonde woman held out a hand with a warm smile. Clara's hand was shaking as she reached up to grab the woman's hand and she let her help her to her feet. She tried to keep standing, but her legs were all wobbly. It was as if she was standing on jelly. Luckily the woman was able to grasp her shoulders to keep her steady.

"Why don't you calm down, and tell me what's wrong," she told her softly and in a way that reminded Clara so much of her mother that it brought tears to her eyes and she fought the urge not to wipe them away because she didn't want to appear weak, but she had already seen the tears. "Or how about this? We talk over a cup of tea, would you like that?" She questioned gently.

Clara sucked in a breath and nodded shakily. "Okay," she whispered. Why was this woman being so kind to her? The woman picked up her things and smiled warmly.

"Come on then, love," she told her. They began to walk together with the woman's free arm around Clara's shoulders making the brunette feel all warm and Clara couldn't help but snuggle against the woman's side, taking in the warmth. This was such a motherly touch and she basked in it. "I'm Jackie Tyler, what's your name?"

"Clara," she muttered, leaning her head on Jackie's shoulder, "Clara Oswald."

* * *

It was little while later, and Clara found herself sitting down on the couch with a blanket over her and a cup of tea in her hand. She took a sip of it and sighed as it went down her throat. The taste of it reminded her of the many days her and her mother would share a cup of tea together, just laughing and having a good time. Clara felt sad all over again. She sighed to herself, taking another sip of tea while using her other hand to tug the blanket around her.

Jackie stepped out of the kitchen with her own cup. She was smiling as she sat down next to Clara.

"How are you feeling?" she asked kindly.

"Better," Clara lied. She couldn't help it. She didn't want to hurt Jackie's feelings. The woman was trying to help her. Clara had no idea why Jackie wanted to help her. She didn't know her. She was a stranger, yet here she was, wrapped up in a blanket and having a warm cup of tea. Clara smiled softly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She smiled back before she turned serious, "Now, tell me what you were doing out there in the cold."

"I don't know," Clara whispered, tightening her grip on her tea to keep her hands from shaking. "I was… I was visiting my mum's grave." She avoided Jackie's sad, pity filled eyes. She got enough of those to last a lifetime. "And…" She trailed off, not knowing if she should tell Jackie the full story.

"And?" The older woman prompted.

"And I must have got lost in my thoughts and found myself at the mall," Clara finished, wincing to herself at the lie. Deciding that she had overstayed her welcome, she sat down her almost empty cup of tea and stood up, the blanket dropping off of her shoulders and to the ground. "Thank you for the tea, but I should be going. My dad's probably worried."

"Wait." Jackie grabbed Clara's hand, preventing her from going that far, "How about you stay the night? It's too late to go outside."

"Why are you being so kind to me?" Clara finally couldn't help but ask as the question had been on her mind ever since Jackie invited her over for tea.

"You remind me of my daughter," she admitted, looking sad.

"Oh." It felt awkward in the room until Clara cleared her throat breaking it, "Where … where is she?"

"She's traveling. Been gone for a while now. It feels like I haven't seen her in ages, but she's safe. She's with a friend."

Clara opened her mouth to say more, but Jackie spoke up before she could.

"So, will you stay over here for the night? You can call your Dad in the morning to come get you."

Clara hesitated, not wanting to intrude, but she finally nodded. "Alright."

It was only when she was settled in Rose's, who was Jackie's daughter, bed that she remembered that she didn't know what day it was.

"Jackie," Clara called before the older woman left the room. "Would you tell me what day it is?"

"December 23rd."

If it wasn't the fact that she was still breathing, Clara would have thought her heart stopped right then and there._ 'What? No, it can't be!'_ she thought to herself frantically. _'It's March! Not December!'_ Instantly, she told herself to calm down as she managed to ask without sounding freaked out as she felt, "And the year?"

Jackie looked at her oddly, but answered her anyway, "2006."

Clara paled.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes," Clara answered quickly, faking a smile. "I'm fine. Goodnight." She slid down in the bed, resting her on the pillow, facing her body away from Jackie.

"Okay."

When she heard the door of the bedroom close, Clara slapped her hands over her mouth to cover the scream. How was this possible? It wasn't. This had to be a dream.

"That's it, yeah," Clara whispered into her hands. "It's just a dream." With that thought in mind, she removed her hands from her mouth and closed her eyes, still telling herself it was just a dream as she fell asleep.

**TBC...**

**I hope Clara didn't sound too out of character. If she is, please tell me.**

**Next chapter will get into the events of the Christmas Invasion episode just to let you know.**

**But yeah, please leave reviews and tell me what thought of the second prologue!**

**Until next time, DC ;)**


End file.
